Circumstance of Fate
by InfernalCadavers
Summary: All Lacey wants is a quiet, peaceful life but a not so nice boyfriend keeps preventing that. When seemingly unwanted visitors show up things take a turn for the better. ON HIATUS (see profile)
1. Chapter 1

"That was too close. I need to lay low for a while," I growled out to the three men standing in front of me.  
>"What about a different hideout?" one of them offered.<br>"No. I need to get out of Gotham. Gotta get them thinking I'm on the run," I responded gruffly, getting irritated.  
>"I might know a place boss," another said, "As long as it's just the four of us."<br>"Where?" I asked.  
>"We could go stay with my sister. She lives about two hours outside Gotham out in the country."<br>"Well then, it's settled," I said.

-Lacey-

It was finally Friday and I was looking forward to a nice relaxing night. I called up my friend Claire and she was on her way over for a girl's night. Grabbing a bottle of Budweiser out of the fridge I made my out onto the porch to wait for her. Soon enough I heard the crunch of gravel and saw her driving up to the house.

"Hey Lacey!" She said getting out of her truck.  
>"What's up?" I responded and gave her a quick hug.<br>"Not much. Where's your man tonight? It's a Friday night."  
>"I know. No idea. Said he wanted a night out with the guys," I replied irritated.<br>"Honestly I'd call bullshit on him."  
>"Yea I know. We'll see. Anyway, grab a beer its girls night tonight."<br>"Hell yea!"

Claire walked in the house and grabbed a beer then joined me back out on the front porch. We sat there drinking and gazed out over the rolling hills.

"Got any cancer sticks?" I asked glancing at her.  
>"Yep, picked up a pack on my way out. Kinda figured we'd be drinking," she said as she handed me a Marlboro 27.<br>"Thanks," I mumbled as I lit up and took a drag.  
>"Oh heard from your brother lately?"<br>"Nope. Been almost a year."  
>"Damn, that long already."<br>"Yep."

She nodded then took another sip of her beer. Finishing my cigarette I flicked the filter out into the yard.

"Wanna go shootin'?" I asked since it was still light out.  
>"Hell yea!"<p>

We got up and went inside to gather the rifles and some ammo.

"So, you wanna take the Monster?" I asked smiling towards her.  
>"Duh," she laughed.<p>

The Monster referred to my 1991 Dodge 2500 with a first generation Cummins diesel engine. She had a pretty big lift kit under her and some massive super swampers for tires. Let's just say she was tall enough Claire and I had to climb the tires to get up in her. I smirked to myself as black smoke rolled out the top of my stovepipes when we took off.

"We need ta build ya a mud truck," I said glancing at Claire.  
>"I know but it all comes down to money honey."<br>"How 'bout this, you find the truck and I'll git the parts."  
>"You know the only reason you get discounts in town is cause like every guy wants to fuck you."<br>"Yea. Ya know Mikey don' even seem ta notice that practically all his friends eye fuck me whenever they're 'round me. Sometimes I wish he'd actually notice from time ta time."  
>"I'm sorry. Ooh, great song," Claire squealed and turned up the stereo.<p>

We both sang along as Cold Ford blasted from the speakers. As we tore through the fields I did a few brodies, knowing Claire like them. When we reached our regular shooting area I shut off the truck. Claire and I grabbed the guns and ammo then climbed out of the truck.

One of the nice things about owning a whole bunch of land was that I had plenty of room to go shooting. Part of the property had a fairly big hill that we used as a backdrop for shooting.

"So accuracy or distance?" Claire asked.  
>"Well we did distance last time so let's go accuracy."<p>

She nodded as we grabbed some old pizza boxes from the back of the truck. At the base of the hill we set them up on some old tree stumps. After walking back to the truck we each grabbed a rifle and started loading them.

"Tightest shot group wins, loser buys the next case of beer?" I asked.  
>"Of course," Claire replied as she lined up her shot.<p>

Once we both emptied our rifles we walked down to the targets. We were each pretty good shots so we had to literally pull out a ruler to measure. In the end hers was just slightly wider than mine.

"Damn, I want another round," Claire pouted.  
>"Fine. Best two outta three, five shots each."<br>"Ok but this time you're going first."

After we reloaded and shot again we walked back down to the targets. This time I let Claire measure and when she turned around with a scowl on her face I know I had beaten her again.

"Wanna head back? We're losin' daylight," I asked as we walked back to the truck.  
>"Sure. Plus we didn't bring the beer with us."<p>

After loading the guns up we climbed in. I tossed my cell phone towards Claire and asked her to text Mikey to see where he was. A few minutes later it rang signaling he'd texted back.

"He says a new club opened up in Gotham so they headed up there to check it out. Oh and to not wait up for him," she said reading it to me.  
>"Great," I scowled.<br>"It'll be ok."  
>"Did I tell ya we got in 'nother fight yesterday?" I asked quietly.<br>"No. Damn is that all ya'll ever do now?"  
>"Seems like it. I'm jus' glad he didn' come at me again."<br>"Listen, Lacey, the fact he's come at you before is too much."  
>"Yea I know."<br>"A real man never lays even the slightest finger on a woman."  
>"I git it Claire."<p>

"It's just, I've been through it. I don't wanna see it get worse. You know it will."  
>"I don' wanna talk 'bout it no more."<br>"Ok but-"  
>"No Claire, I'm done fer now," I said definitively.<p>

Thankfully we were almost to the house. After we pulled up and parked behind it we unloaded the rifles and ammo. We set them down inside then each grabbed a beer and headed out on the front porch. Claire handed me a cigarette which I took gratefully and lit up. A calm silence had fallen over us. A ways down the drive I saw a dust cloud and knew that only meant one thing.

"Claire, go grab my twelve gauge," I said standing and walking over to the rail.

I heard the door open as she went inside. Setting my beer down on the rail I squinted trying to see if I recognized the vehicle. A few minutes later Claire came back out.

"Here ya go. Wonder who it is and what they want," she said while handing me my shotgun and a box of shells.  
>"No clue," I replied.<p>

I set the box of shells down next to my beer then loaded the gun. My cigarette was almost gone so I flicked it out in the yard and asked Claire for another. Lighting it up and taking a drag I left it dangling between my lips. As the vehicle got closer I recognized it to be an old Ford Bronco.

"Yer daddy got cattle in that field?" I whispered nodding to the left.  
>"No," Claire responded.<p>

I nodded as she took a step back and stood slightly behind me. When the Bronco finally came to a stop four guys got out. With it being dusk though I couldn't see who they were or if I recognized any of them.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell are ya'll doin' on my property?" I barked out aiming the gun at them.  
>"Woah, don' shoot," one of them said.<br>"And why not?" I asked then moved the gun slightly to the left and pulled the trigger causing three of them to flinch.  
>"Goddamnit Lacey, it's me Cody," the same one from earlier said taking a step forward.<br>"Oh even better reason to shoot ya'll."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Re-posting this story with some slight revisions. Hopefully updates will be fairly regular._


	2. Chapter 2

-Joker-  
>On the way down to Cody's sister's farm he had mentioned there might be some bad blood between them. When we pulled up in front of a house I wanted to strangle him because there was a shotgun aimed at us. Getting out I saw two women standing on the porch. The one holding the shotgun had a cigarette dangling between her lips. She and Cody started talking but I was much more interested in checking her out. Her deep southern twang was smooth and caused the little hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I heard the gun go off and saw she barely flinched from the recoil. She definitely knew how to handle a gun; something I liked very much in a woman.<p>

-Lacey-  
>"So now yer in some shady business and need a place for ya'll ta lay low," I said after listening to Cody ramble.<br>"Yea, I woulda called but you'd have jus' said no," he replied.  
>"So ya figured you and yer little friends would jus' show up instead?"<br>"Yea I guess."  
>"Fine, fine. Get yer asses inside 'fore I change my mind," I grumbled lowering the gun.<p>

Grabbing the ammo box and my beer I showed everyone inside. Leaving the gun and ammo by the door I set my empty beer on the table then led Cody's three friends upstairs. Stopping in front of the first door on the right I explained two of them would have to share. No sooner had I finished when the guy with scars on his face told the other two to take the room. I assumed from that that he was the boss. Turning back down the hall I stopped in front of a door on the left.

"This'll be yer room. Cody is across the hall and me and Mikey are next to ya. Bathroom is last door on the right," I said turning towards the boss man.  
>He nodded slightly.<br>"Oh and let's get one thing straight. This is my house so ya'll play by my rules, got it?" I said a little harshly.  
>"Got it Princess," he said in a voice that tickled the back of my neck.<br>"Oh ya'll had dinner?" I asked.  
>"Nope."<p>

"Alright, it'll be ready in 'bout an hour."

He nodded as I walked past him. Cody's boss fellow, whoever he was, sure was intriguing. He had piercing eyes that were almost charcoal black and his dirty blonde hair was pulled back. In checking him out I could tell he was built, though I wondered if it's anything like the big ol' farm boys we got around here.

-Joker-  
>Did she not know who I was or was it my lack of clown paint and Joker suit that made me unrecognizable. Either way she seemed to have an iron fist and could keep Thing 1 and Thing 2 in check. She had a certain toughness to her that I liked.<p>

-Lacey-  
>I walked into the kitchen and saw Claire and Cody standing extremely close together whispering. Clearing my throat slightly Claire jumped and turned to me blushing.<p>

"Claire wanna help me whip up some dinner?" I asked.  
>"Sure, what are we makin'?"<br>"No clue yet."  
>"I'll leave you two to cooking," Cody said before slipping out of the kitchen.<p>

Claire and I began rummaging through the pantry. Eventually we decided on spaghetti with garlic bread and green beans. We pulled out everything we'd need from the pantry then I grabbed some venison from the freezer for the meat sauce. After placing it in the microwave to thaw I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and texted Mikey; about a minute later he texted back.

"What'd he say?" Claire asked, knowing who I texted.  
>"He's pissed and says I'm not ta go behind his back and dependin' on his mood tomorrow I might regret lettin' them stay."<br>"Lacey this is exactly what I'm talkin' about."  
>"Yea yea. God can you 'magine my brother's reaction if I'd a black eye?"<br>"He's your brother. He'd be pissed his baby sister is bein' used a punching bag."  
>"I know but it's my shit. I'll deal with it. I always do."<br>"Tell him Lacey, please."  
>"No Claire."<br>"He's come at you before. I mean this last time you didn't leave your house for almost two weeks."  
>"Yea I didn' exactly want everyone ta know Mikey beat the crap outta me."<br>"I get that but seriously, it ain't right what he does."  
>"He's just so controllin' sometimes. I don' know, maybe I do deserve it for not makin' him happy."<br>"You jus' shut up right now. I don' wanna hear that shit come outta your mouth ever again Lacey Anne Monroe."

-Joker-  
>As I came downstairs I heard Lacey and her friend talking. Sneaking closer to overhear I discovered things weren't all peachy. Lacey wasn't as put together as her front suggested. Apparently her boyfriend, Mikey, was a scumbag. Storing my new found knowledge for later I headed outside to talk to Cody and the Things.<p>

"Well boss, what do you think?" Cody asked.  
>"It's perfect, so long as your sister doesn't try to off us in our sleep."<br>"She won't, I promise. Things just work a little differently down here."  
>"So I've gathered."<br>"I like it out here," Thing 1 spoke up.  
>"Yea, me too," Thing 2 followed.<br>"Well I'm glad. I hope to stay out here for a while, let things cool down in Gotham."  
>"That shouldn't be a problem boss. Plus, I can use this time to keep an eye on Mikey. Claire says things ain't goin' so well between him and my sister," Cody said.<br>"I assume Claire is the other girl?" I asked.  
>"Yep. She's trustworthy, I promise. She won't tell a soul anything."<br>"Good. Does your sister not realize who I am?"  
>"Honestly probably not. She doesn't really follow the major news. She's pretty isolated out here and she likes it that way. The people in Woodbury tend to leave her alone for the most part."<br>"Woodbury is the town we passed through right?"  
>"Yep, it's where I grew up. Lacey though is from the deep south."<br>"How'd she end up here?" Thing 1 asked.  
>"That's her story to tell," Cody said.<p>

-Lacey-  
>I pulled out a few pots and set them on the stove. Grabbing the bread loaf I cut it into slices then mixed up some garlic butter. Once I spread that on the bread I started preheating the over. Claire was working on the green beans and noodles. When the venison was done thawing I grabbed it from the microwave then threw it in a pot on the stove. Once the oven was ready Claire placed the garlic bread in it. When the venison was finally browned I poured in two jars of spaghetti sauce. Once everything was done Claire drained the noodles and I went to give Cody and his friends a five minute warning.<p>

I was about to go upstairs when I saw them out on the front porch. Opening the door I walked out and turned towards them.

"Dinner's ready," I said nonchalantly.  
>"Thanks Lacey, you didn't have to," Cody said.<br>"Please, ya'll act like cookin's the hardest thing in the world ta do. Plus, ya'll seem hungry."  
>"Yea we ain't eaten since this morning'."<br>"Oh, house rule, no guns at the table. I ain't afraid ta search ya. Ya break my rule ya go without food."  
>"What about knives?" the boss man asked.<br>"Knives are fine," I replied to turning to go inside.

I grabbed my empty beer from earlier to throw away in the kitchen. Opening a cupboard I pulled enough dishes out for six place settings. Walking into the dining room I set the table with Claire following behind placing silverware.

"Uh, where can we put our guns? Gotta have them close by and all," Cody asked.  
>"On the buffet behind my chair," I replied.<p>

I stood by my chair at the head of the table and watched as three of them placed enough guns for a small army on the buffet. Typical I thought. Knowing Cody whatever he did was a violent business. I looked at the boss man; the only to not remove any guns, and saw a smirk on his face.

"And you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
>"Knives Princess."<p>

I nodded then headed into the kitchen to help Claire with the food. After setting it all on the table we got drinks for everyone. Once everyone was situated Claire and I finally took our seats. I took a moment to survey the table and saw the boss man directly across from me in Mikey's normal seat. Claire was to my left with Cody next to her. To my right were Cody's other two friends.

"Well I hope ya'll like it. The bread is homemade and the venison in the meat sauce is off a big ol' buck from last deer season," I said.  
>"Thank you Princess. I'm sure it is all delicious," the boss man said with a weird smile.<p>

I nodded as food started getting passed around. The table was silent as everyone began eating. I knew I was a damn good cook but I was always nervous cooking for other people.

-Joker-  
>The spaghetti was wonderful. Actually all of it was. It had been a long time since I'd last had a home cooked meal. I almost forgot how good they were. In all honesty I was surprised she'd even offered to cook dinner. Just seems like most women today try so hard to fight against 'woman work' yet to her it seems second nature. I remembered what Cody said about things being different out here and wondered if that had anything to do with it. It was interesting her rule of no guns at the table, thinking back though maybe it was a good idea. I've lost a few men over insignificant table talk.<p>

-Lacey-  
>I finished chewing then looked around the table.<p>

"I don' know where ya'll come from but 'round here we pride ourselves on good manners," I said critically.  
>"Sorry Lacey, that's my fault," Cody replied.<br>"Anyway, for those that don' know I'm Lacey, Cody's sister."  
>"I'm Claire, Lacey's friend," she said.<br>"Well you know Cody, obviously, but next to me is Thing 1 and next to him is Thing 2," the boss man said.  
>"Ok, and you are?" I asked.<br>"Well Princess, I'm the Joker."

I stared hard that man who called himself the Joker. Well this is wonderful, abso-fucking-lutely wonderful I thought to myself.

"Cody, dear, do ya have any idea the penalty for harborin' a fugitive?" I asked through gritted teeth never breaking eye contact with the Joker.

-Joker-  
>The second I revealed who I was Lacey's gaze towards me changed to a steely glare. She didn't flinch or become scared which I found quite interesting. We held eye contact as I searched deep within her and saw a sea of emotions coursing through her.<p>

-Lacey-  
>"Uh, no not off the top of my head," Cody said as I looked at him.<br>"A lotta jail time I don' wanna do. This is jus' fuckin' typical of you Cody, ain't it? You up and leave after what happened, not givin' a shit 'bout no one but yerself and ya go get yerself mixed up with Gotham's most wanted. I mean really, I'm surprised I expected anythin' less of you," I replied, a look of hurt glancing across my face.  
>"I uh, I'm sorry?"<br>"Save it, jus' fuckin' save it."

I finally lowered my gaze and looked down at my food. The rest of dinner passed in an uneasy silence. When everyone was finished I went to begin clearing the table when the Joker raised a hand to stop me.

"Don't worry about it Princess, Thing 1 and Thing 2 will take care of everything," he said calmly.  
>"Thanks," I grumbled before walking out of the dining room.<p>

I went out onto the front porch and leaned against the rail looking out into the night. The front door opened again and Claire came up to stand beside me.

"I can go if you want," she offered.  
>"No, no. Stay, please. Ya can help me keep track of my sanity."<br>"Alright," she laughed.  
>"Plus, I'm sure my brother wants ta see ya anyways," I said quietly.<br>"Want a cancer stick?"

I nodded and took one from the pack she offered. Lighting up I took a long drag and let a calm silence fall between us. When I was done I went inside and headed upstairs. Seeing the door to the Joker's room slightly ajar I knocked lightly.

"Yes?" he asked from inside so I opened the door.  
>"So why'd ya'll show up out here, no bullshit," I said leaning against the doorframe.<br>"After my latest scheme in Gotham the cops were closing in because someone sold out my location. I needed a place to lay low for a while out of the city."  
>"Alright, oh and I don' give a fuck who ya are, what I said earlier still stands," I said copping a slight attitude.<br>"No problem Princess. I'm on vacation."  
>"What's the deal with Thing 1 and Thing 2?"<br>"They along with your brother are my most trusted men. Everyone else is expendable."  
>"I assume then you can keep 'em in line?"<br>"Think of me as your second in command. You need anything done, I'll make sure it gets done," he responded with a smirk.  
>"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. G'night."<p>

"Goodnight Princess."

With that I turned and left walking down to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me then got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delay. I hope to update at least once a week from now on._


End file.
